


The Light in the Dark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin arrives at the cottage and is surprised by what he finds.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 123 Intrigue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in the Dark

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Light in the Dark  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Adara, Devon Morgan, Aulfric Sophia Balinor  
 **Summary:** Merlin arrives at the cottage and is surprised by what he finds.  
 **Warnings:** violence, character death  
 **Word Count:** 813  
 **Prompt:** 123 Intrigue 

** The Light in the Dark  **  
Merlin appeared in a swirl of air at the door of Elyan and Adara’s cottage. He burst through the door and took in the scene.

Morgana and Adara were on the floor behind the sofa. Morgana was kneeling over Adara. There was a cut on Adara’s head. 

“Morgana?” Merlin conjured a fire ball in his hand. He slowly entered the lounge. “Is she dead?”

The lounge looked like a disaster. Everything was off the shelves and tables were overturned. The tea pot and cups were broken on the floor. 

“No. Adara’s not dead. She is just unconscious. She was hit by a book with a glancing blow. She will wake up in a few minutes.” Morgana said.

Merlin looked over to Devon. The boy was sitting in the middle of the floor looking at something in the corner. Merlin walked over to see what he was looking at. Merlin snuffed out the fire ball and picked Devon up in his arms.

Merlin was surprised to find Morgan cowering with fear in the corner. She was looking directly at Devon as if she was afraid of him. 

“What happened?” Merlin asked as he turned to face Morgana. 

“Devon took off her bracelet. He didn’t mean to. She was pulling on it. He must have thought it hurt her.” Morgana said in his defense. “When it was off, she started attacking me and Adara. Everything started flying around the room. We tried to fend her off but Adara got hit.” 

“Where is the bracelet now?” Merlin asked. He looked around the floor for it. 

“Back on her wrist.” Morgana took a shaky breath. “Merlin, Devon sent her flying and sent it through the air. It glowed like it was on fire when it was back on her arm. She screamed and she has been like that since.”  

Merlin walked over and put Devon down next to his mother then walked back to Morgan. He knelt down and looked at her arm. The bracelet was seared into her flesh. There was a burn from her elbow to her wrist. Merlin whispered a spell to knock her out. 

“Morgan’s arm is burned. It’s going to need taken care of.” Merlin said as he picked up the unconscious child and put her on the sofa. “It doesn’t matter if the bracelet comes off now. The binding spell is burned into her flesh.”

“What? Burned?” Morgana looked at Morgan’s arm. “Oh my god. I can’t do that level of magick but my child can?”

Merlin looked over at Devon and nodded. 

Morgana just stared at her son.

Devon picked up a biscuit and took a bite. 

Adara stirred. “Morgana?”

“It’s okay, Adara. It’s safe.” Morgana helped her sit up. 

Adara looked at Morgan’s arm then at Merlin. “Lord Emrys, Did you do that?”

“No.” Merlin said softly. “It was Devon.” 

Adara looked at the little boy calmly eating a buicuit beside his mother and shook her head. “That’s not possible.”

In a dark room lit only by a few candles, a woman stood at a gazing bowl and screamed in frustration. She swept the bowl on the floor splashing the water everywhere. 

“What is it?” Balinor asked as he walked into the room from behind a heavy velvet curtain. “Why did you scream? What happened? Answer me Sophia!”

“We failed!” Sophia glared at him. “Why didn’t you tell me about Emrys son? He is powerful in his own right. He thwarted our plan, Balinor.”

“That’s impossible. He is but a babe.” Balinor shook his head. 

An older man pulled back the curtain and entered. “Then the rumors are true. The child is as powerful as his father. He is a threat and he must be eliminated for the sake of the Brotherhood.”  

“Aulfric, that is my grandson. I will not allow you to kill him.” Balinor stood in front of the man. “You are forgetting your place. I am the leader of the Brotherhood not you.” 

“I mean no disrespect but Balinor, you know I am right. Besides, I’m not going to kill him, you are.” Aulfric said. He handed Balinor a dagger. 

Balinor looked at the dagger. He recognized the ceremonial dagger with the dragon hilt. He took the dagger from Aulfric and held it up. 

“I decide who dies, not you.” Balinor said in a low growl.

Aulfric bowed his head in respect to his leader. 

Balinor stabbed Aulfric in one quick motion before he could react. He leaned in and twisted the blade before he pulled it out. 

Sophia watched wide-eyed as her father fell to the floor. She looked up at Balinor in fear. 

Balinor leaned down and wiped the blade off on Aulfric’s shirt. He stood back up and faced Sophia. 

“Clean up this mess.” 

Sophia nodded mutely. 

Balinor pulled back the curtain and walked out. 

Sophia dropped to her knees and sobbed.


End file.
